insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Masked Men
Skills The Masked Men are non-human creatures and appear as strong foes and opponents to those who capture their interest. So far Psychic and Magic are useless against them as are bullets from guns. When attacked with these forces the masked men use the signature to teleport in close range of their attacker. They sometimes stagger back from the force of an attack but there is little to no damage inflicted on them. Physical attacks are highly effective against the Masked Men as well as Holy water which causes them to perish in a very gruesome and sometimes fiery death. The Masked Men themselves are known to employ the use of special daggers and tipped arrows to dispose of their own kind. The type of metal used in these weapons are currently unknown. A newly discovered ability that the Masked Men possess is vocal replication, they are able to imitate any voice- Male or Female, in exact quality. The pitch and intonation will be exact as if the Masked Men plucked the voice from the victim themselves, however they are unable to speak like the person. Certain words, phrases, and actions unique to a person will be lost unless the Masked Man in question had researched and remembered to implement such a detail. They also possess an ability to hide well when there are shadows and are quick on their feet being able to seemingly appear from nowhere. However they cannot teleport over long distances so chances are if one disappeared in front of you it is just hiding and not completely gone. Personality The Masked Men are intelligent, swift and deadly. They appear to take great pleasure from the pain of their victims and will not hesitate to kill their own to protect the secrets of their kind. Sadistic and cruel, their motives are still relatively unknown. Some are different than others displaying more brash qualities while some remain to be rather cold and calculating. However it is a proven fact that they love to slowly torment their victims resorting to quick deaths only as a convenience when necessary. They are rarely alone and rely on community. They are loyal to those who want to accomplish something that will allow the Masked Men to remain together as well as causing the pain they so love to inflict on others. Appearance The Masked Men vary but tend to be athletically fit, tall or medium height in black cloaks with hoods, they wear white masks that cover the upper halves of their faces. When agitated the Masked Men will begin to hiss their sentences out. There voices can have a borrowed-like quality about them, changing in tone, intonation, and dialect between encounters. If you happen to meet a Masked Man more than once, they could appear to be different men when in fact, it was the same one you encountered earlier. Relationships The Masked Men's relations with the world are purely internal. They refuse to acknowledge or participate in other plots that are of no interest to them. If they are siding with someone something valuable must have been promised. However the loyalty to each other takes priority over all bonds they might make with non-Masked Men beings. That being said there is a somewhat hierarchy that can be picked up. With small groups having a clear leader. However as a whole they tend to confide together to make decisions. Betrayal is a crime whose outcome will result in immediate and swift death. Masked Men rarely travel alone so if one is about to confess to something, they will likely be killed before such anything of importance is said. History Not much is known about the origins of the Masked Men other than the fact that they exist. No doubt there is some record within the expansive Pandoran Library however it has yet to be found. Pandora History The Masked Men first acted when they were working together with D, to help steal a pirate treasure map from Hiccup Haddock and Spencer Reid. However the mission was deemed a failure due the the stupidity and insolence of D. It is unknown of what happened to him however consensus is he was killed shortly afterwards. They also played a part in taking the eggs of the Blue Dragons that lived on the coast of Pandora. When Sherlock Holmes began to trail the Masked Men, they claimed to have killed Irene Adler and later confronted the in-hiding Sherlock Holmes. After taunting and torturing him, Sherlock managed to mortally wound one of the Masked Men before the others in the group finished the victim off. They went after John Watson but were pursued by Sherlock who killed all but the leader of the small group. The leader being the only one to escape, no one knows his fate.